


It Was The Best Of Times, It Was The Worst Of Times

by ExplicitContent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Hat, Hot, Kink, Lube, M/M, buttocks, megaphone - Freeform, sekcs, semun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitContent/pseuds/ExplicitContent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>U want the do? I want the do</p><p>Do do do do do don't forget the lube</p><p>50 gallons of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was The Best Of Times, It Was The Worst Of Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you sexy fuckers, want some of what I have to offer? of course you fucking do, behold the beauty, the magnificence that is this piece of MOTHERFUCKING ART

Sherlock gazed out of the window, he was looking for someone, someone in particular. The person he was so desperate to set eyes on was only a few metres away, galloping along with a basket full of meaty pies. The pies smelled DELISH, oh how he wanted to fist Dean with those extra meaty, chunky, beefy pies. 

He put one foot on the window sill and pulled his trusty megaphone out of his anal cavity in one fellow swoop, beautiful as ever, he thought as he lifted the marvellous piece of tubed plastic up to his voluptuous British lips. "Oi dean, I can't help but look at your firm, round buttocks, peeking out from behind your bag of meaty pies, do u mine if I have your ass and fist you deeply with the pies." He bellowed louder than a moose getting kicked in the balls, the megaphone helping his words reach his beloved, pie loving piece of ass. 

Dean turned to face him, their eyes meeting in a moment of sexual tension and lust. It took no time at all for him to come rushing to the window, pies firm in his pale white hands, squishing between his slim fingers, and coating his hands in a thick, meaty goo. Oh how Sherlock loved the sight, and he wasn't ashamed to say, he was extremely turned on right now. Not many people knew about Sherlock's secret fetish, only his beloved Dean Piechester knew about his Pie kink, he fucking loved pies, the meaty kind, not the shitty kind with them fucking vegy-tables, but the kind that were filled with chicken, beef, pork, and every other luscious meat that could be consumed in pie form, his erection grew at the thought. 

"Sherlock, my ass cheeks ache for your gentle caress, I will come in more ways than one." Dean shrieked, bouncing up the stairs, dropping a few pies on the way. He kicked open the door to Sherlock's apartment, eyes full of glee, mouth full of pie. It didn't take any time at all before they were on each other, kissing and eating the pies Dean had spent most of his money on, the air grew hot as they entangled themselves, Sherlock even went in for a cheeky butt squeeze before they were sprawled out on the floor, tongue on tongue, pie on buttocks. 

The foreplay had gone on too long and Sherlock was in dire need of Dean's MOTHERFUCKING ASS. "MMMM I FUCKING LOVE ASS" Screamed Sherlock as he dived right in, nestling his face between the two soft cheeks that resided at the bottom of Dean's back, he couldn't take it any longer, before he knew it he was pulling down Dean's pants and smothering pie sauce along his MOTHERFUCKING ASS CRACK, the kink was resonating further than intended, and an unexpected party had joined the pie fest. 

MRS MOTHERFUCKING HUDSON STOOD IN THE DOORWAY, PINK LACY KNICKERS IN HAND, SHE THREW HERSELF INTO THE SATANIC CIRCLE THAT HAD FORMED OUT OF PIES AND SACRIFICED HERSELF TO SATAN. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me in the ass with a pole and call me Susan


End file.
